Bayer pattern image sensor pixel arrays are commonly employed in image sensor based terminals. A Bayer pattern filter includes one of a red, green, or blue filter applied over each individual pixel of an image sensor.
Image data captured with use of a Bayer pattern image sensor pixel array can be subject to processing in accordance with a color correction algorithm. One such algorithm is the gray world algorithm. According to a gray world algorithm, pixel values of pixel positions of image data captured with use of a Bayer pattern filter image sensor pixel array are assumed to be equal, i.e., R=G=B. Such an assumption produces an acceptable result where a target scene being subject to image capture is in fact a multi-colored scene. However, where a scene is predominantly one of a sensed color such as predominantly red, predominantly green, or predominantly blue, the gray world algorithm is susceptible to failure. A common demonstration for demonstrating shortcomings with a gray world algorithm involves capture of an image of an “all red” scene such as a red piece of paper with use of an image sensor based terminal. The terminal operating according to a gray world algorithm will generally output as a processed image an “all white” image where an originally captured image corresponds to an “all red” scene.